


Waiting for You

by sunnyclow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, It will get better soon, M/M, Spoilers for the Blue Lions route, mention of other blue lions characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: Ashe has been feeling something new for Dedue for awhile now. With the ball near will Ashe be able to tell Dedue how he feels? Will they be able to work on their feelings with the changes happening around the monastery? Will it be able to survive being away for five years?





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm following along with the Fire Emblem craze and writing my own fic for the pairing that came for my heart. I love Ashe and Dedue they have the sweetest supports! They're so cute so I'm glad I was able to add to the amazing stories here. There's a little angst towards the end of the story, but it won't last long I promise. It's just something about this game that makes the angst come easier. Enjoy!!

Ashe had been looking forward to the ball since their professor made the announcement. While dancing wasn’t something he had a lot of knowledge in, he still wanted to go. He happily watched friends and classmates excitedly talk about the ball with Byleth. The way Ingrid became flustered when Mercedes mentioned using some makeup then Annette followed up with meeting up in her room the next morning. The shocked look on Sylvain’s face when Felix and Dimitri mentioned how they would want to train instead of dance. While Ashe was shy about asking someone to dance he wouldn’t go that far, though it was nice to see Felix and Dimitri agree about something. Then there was the way Byleth smiled while she talked about joining them at the ball and getting a chance to bond with them even more. Ashe hoped he would be able to get a dance with his professor. He knew how popular she was and it wasn’t hard to miss how Dimitri lit up when she mentioned going. While everyone had a great idea on how they would spend time at the ball, Ashe wanted to know Dedue’s plans. 

Since he had gotten to know him, Ashe couldn’t stop thinking about him. At first he thought it was admiration over his skills in the kitchen, the greenhouse, and his strength on the battlefield. Until, one night when his dream of them cooking in the kitchen turned into Dedue kissing him that he figured his feelings for him was more than just admiration. After he had that dream he wasn’t able to stop getting flustered whenever Dedue did something around their classroom. He focused the minute Dedue said anything in class. Whenever he ran into him in the dining hall or the greenhouse his mind wouldn’t stop running with the different scenarios that made his ears red. Ashe didn’t want to stop hanging out with him because his feelings were going crazy, but he worried that one day he would slip up then things would be awkward between them. That was the last thing he wanted so he pushed his feelings down and went about his day. Even if his mind tortured him at night with dreams of Dedue kissing him, holding him, getting to see that soft smile he gave whenever he looked at the Duscur plants, and feeling those big hands on him. It was a blessing that Ashe managed to make it to class on time. 

Once they finished talking to Byleth and they started to split up for the night Ashe stopped when Sylvain called him and Dedue over. 

“So, do you guys have a date for the ball? There are going to be a lot of people to choose from, you can have your choice of anyone you wanted to dance with.” Sylvain said.

“I’m sure I’m not a popular choice.” Dedue said.

“Nonsense I’m sure there’s someone out there who wants to dance with you. How about you Ashe?” Sylvain asked.

Ashe shook his head. “I don’t have a date either. While there are a lot of nice girls I don’t think I’m their first choice either.”

“You never know unless you try! That is, if there’s another choice you want to dance with. I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem if you ask them too.” Sylvain said.

“I believe I would run into the same problem. Many of the rumors about the people from Duscur carries from different social circles after all.” Dedue said.

“I wouldn’t know who to ask. I’ll be happy going with everyone in our class, that’s fine with me.” Ashe said.

“Alright, but I’m sure you two would find a dance partner if you asked. I’m not giving up hope! I’m sure you’ll find someone to dance with you.” Sylvain said.

“Thank you Sylvain. Have you picked a dance partner for the ball yet?” Dedue asked.

“Not yet, there’s so many options I don’t know where to begin.” Sylvain said on their way out of the classroom. On their way to the dorms Ashe looked at Dedue out the corner of his eye. Who wouldn’t want to go with him? He knew that someone had to have seen how kind Dedue can be, if they didn’t then they were missing out on a wonderful person. He wished his mind would wait, until he was back in his room before running wild like that. Ashe and Dedue wished Sylvain a good night as he walked towards the noble dorms and they walked to the commoner ones. 

“I’m sure the ball is going to be fun even if we don’t have dates.” Ashe said.

“Indeed, it will be nice to have some down time after everything that’s happened so far.” Dedue said. “Though I’m surprised that you don’t have a date Ashe. I’m sure there’s someone out there that’s waiting for you to ask them.”

Ashe gave a sheepish smile as he shook his head. “That’s very kind of you, but I’m not a noble and I don’t have a crest so I wouldn’t be very popular. I’m sure you’ll have a date before me.”

“I appreciate your faith in me. I’m not sure how many people would want me there. I suppose we’ll see how the night goes.”

“If anyone says something about you being there then I’ll handle it. You should be able to have a nice night too like everyone else.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do something like that.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind if it means you get to enjoy your night.”

“...Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Anytime,”

“Well, good night Ashe.”

“Good night Dedue.” Ashe smiled as he walked into his room. He locked the door then made a beeline for his bed. While he looked forward to Dedue enjoying himself there was a part of him that wanted to be his date for the ball. He wanted to be the one to ask him, not someone else. He sighed and pressed his face against the pillow. When would he get control over his feelings?

*~*~*

In the days leading up to the ball Ashe got dance practice from Annette and Mercedes. Many of their practices they talked about how it was great to see everyone excited even Felix looked to be in high spirits though he would deny it and let them know he would rather be training. After one of their sessions Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes bought up the topic of the ball while they ate dinner in the dining hall. 

“Thanks for the help guys. At least I won’t step on anyone’s toes anymore.” Ashe said.

“I wish that was the case for me. I’m so sorry for stepping on your toes so much guys. Are you two okay?” Annette asked while she pushed some food around on her plate.

Mercedes smiled. “It’s fine, we’re all learning after all. I’m really excited for the ball. Have you guys asked anyone yet?”

Annette quickly shook her head. “Are you kidding? What if I trip over something in front of them? I wouldn’t be able to look them in the eye again!”

“Well, they wouldn’t forget you.” Ashe joked while Mercedes giggled.

“No! I wouldn’t want to be remembered like that! Anyway how about you two? I’m sure you two are going with someone.” Annette said.

“No, I’m not going with anyone.” Mercedes said.

“I don’t have a date either, though it doesn’t stop Sylvain from trying to get one for me.” Ashe said with a fond smile.

“What!? I can’t believe you two don’t have lines of people fighting to go to the ball with you!” Annette exclaimed as she nearly knocked her plate over. 

Mercedes smiled. “People fighting over _ me? _ No, I couldn’t imagine that. While it would be nice to go with someone, I don’t mind us going to the ball together as friends. Is there anyone you have in mind though? If you could pick anyone who would you pick?”

Annette saw Felix walk in the dining hall out of the corner of her eye she quickly turned back to her food with a blush on her face. “I don’t have anyone in mind. How about you two?”

Mercedes smiled when she looked over to see Sylvain and Ingrid walking inside talking with each other. She turned back to her food and shook her head. “I don’t know who I would pick there are so many good people I know. Well, Ashe do you have someone in mind?”

Ashe immediately thought about Dedue before he quickly put that thought in the back of his mind. He put on a smile and reached for his cup. “No, I can’t think of…”

“Ashe.” 

Ashe nearly knocked his cup over when he turned to Dedue. “Oh, hello Dedue, how are you?”

“I’m doing well. Please excuse me for interrupting your meal, but I found this book by the greenhouse. Does it belong to you?” Dedue asked as he held it out.

“Ahh, yes, it must have fallen out of my bag when I ran to class the other day. I would have been looking all over for this, thank you!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Did you want to join us? There’s more than enough room.”

“I’m going to have to decline, there are still many things I haven’t finished yet.”

“Okay, well, whenever you want to join us the invitation will still be here.”

“Thank you. Enjoy your meal, excuse me.” Dedue nodded at Annette and Mercedes before he walked away from their table.

Ashe sat down as he placed his hand on the book. He didn’t know what he would have done if he lost the book and had to tell his professor that he couldn’t do the assignment because of it. Dedue was so reliable another wonderful thing about him. Ashe turned back around to see Annette and Mercedes with amused smiles on their faces. Ashe cleared his throat and quickly returned to his food. “So, yeah, the ball is going to be fun.”

“It’s going to be _ really _fun.” Annette teased as Mercedes giggled. Ashe continued to eat as his face started to resemble the tomatoes on his plate. He couldn’t believe he slipped up so quickly! One day he’ll be able to see the world around him when Dedue comes around. 

*~*~*

When the day of the ball arrived there was an excited buzz around the monastery. Everyone couldn’t wait for the day to end so they could go get ready for the coming night. It was hard for Ashe to concentrate on the lecture even though Byleth gave them an easy one since she was looking forward to joining them at the ball too. She even ended her lecture five minutes earlier for them to go and enjoy the rest of their day. On the way to his room Ashe laughed when he saw Annette and Mercedes take a protesting Ingrid upstairs to her room. Ashe couldn’t wait to see what everyone would wear and hang out together at night. 

Ashe tried to figure out if he should do his hair a different way or leave it the same. He settled on leaving it the same and finished getting ready. He felt a little shy wearing something so fancy, but he couldn’t push back his excitement when he left his room. He ran into Sylvain and Felix on the way then Caspar, someone he got to know from Black Eagles recently, and they happily talked about what would happen. When he walked inside he looked around at the decorations, taking in how many people were here from the three houses. Ashe grinned when Mercedes, Annette, and a reluctant Ingrid joined the rest of their class. 

“Ingrid! You’re even more beautiful than ever!” Sylvain cooed.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you go find someone else to hit on?”

“No I mean it! Doesn’t she look amazing!” Sylvain exclaimed.

Ashe nodded. “You do look really nice Ingrid.” 

Ingrid smiled as she smoothed down the front of her dress. “Well, thank you, but the credit goes to Mercedes and Annette. They’re the ones who helped me with my makeup and hair after all.”

“We didn’t have to do much. You’re so pretty!” Annette said. 

Mercedes nodded. “It’s true, we only bought out what you have.”

Ingrid flushed while she continued to mess with her dress. “Thank you, now enough about me let’s go dance everyone!” She quickly walked over to the food table while everyone started to walk around the ballroom. Ashe saw Claude walk over to the dancefloor with Byleth while Dimitri and Edelgard waltz around. They all looked so elegant Ashe didn’t mind watching for awhile. Ashe turned to get something from the food table when Dedue caught his eye. He always looked handsome, yet in his formal wear and the way the light hit his silver hair he was stunning. Ashe didn’t want to stare at him, but he couldn’t help it. Dedue looked so good it was almost criminal that there wasn’t a line of people waiting to dance with him. He nearly knocked one of the platters off the table when Dedue smiled at him. He could never think when Dedue turned that soft look towards him. 

Ashe did his best to keep his composure when Dedue joined him at the food table. “Good evening Dedue! I’m glad you were able to make it.”

“Thank you, his highness insisted that I go have some fun this evening. Have you been enjoying the ball?”

“Yes, it’s nice to have a night where I’m not worrying about my assignments.”

Dedue chuckled. “It’s a nice night for a break.”

Ashe smiled as he grabbed some food while talking with Dedue. He did his best not to stare at Dedue while they were eating. The way his suit settled against his muscles, how it stretched across his arm when he reached for something drove Ashe crazy. He thought he caught Dedue looking back at him whenever he turned around to ask if there was something he wanted, but that couldn’t be true. They came here together as friends, right? Still, it didn’t stop his heart from fluttering at the idea that maybe Dedue was interested in him too. Before his mind could spiral into that train of thought Annette and Mercedes walked over to them. He welcomed the distraction. 

“We’ve danced with everyone in our class except you two! Come on! You should dance at least once while you’re here!” Annette exclaimed.

“Yes, we would like to dance with you two. Should we wait until you’ve finished eating?” Mercedes asked.

Ashe shook his head as he finished the rest of his drink. “No, I’m finished that sounds like a great idea. Hopefully, we can get a dance with our professor too.”

Annette nodded. “We better hurry, she’s really popular.” 

Ashe and Dedue took care of their trash then followed Annette and Mercedes to the dance floor. Ashe danced with Annette while Dedue danced with Mercedes. He was happy that those dance lessons paid off. He didn’t step on Annette’s foot and managed to go along with the music. After he danced with Annette he switched places with Dedue to dance with Mercedes. He was happy he could enjoy this moment with his friends, after everything that happened, it was nice to have a night where they could just have fun with each other. After he finished his dance with Annette and Mercedes, he danced with a few people from the other houses too. Caspar and Linhardt was better dancers than he thought. After some time of dancing around Ashe stepped outside to get some air. He walked around for a little bit before he stopped and stared at the stars. 

There were times he couldn’t believe that he managed to get such an amazing opportunity. Being part of the Blue Lions at a place like Garrech Mach was something he’d never imagined, yet it happened. It’s something he wouldn’t take for granted. Ashe looked for a constellation when he saw a familiar figure out the corner of his eye. 

“Hello Dedue, are you here to look at the stars too?”

“Good evening Ashe, I am. I wanted to take a break from the dancing for a little while. I’m very surprised that so many people want to dance with me.”

“I’m glad people are starting to give you a chance. I knew they would.”

“It’s been an entertaining evening.” 

Ashe chuckled softly as he turned back to the stars. It was easy to fall into a comfortable silence with Dedue. Ashe never felt that he had to scramble for something to say when they were together. However, he could sense when there was something on Dedue’s mind. 

“Is everything alright?”

“...I have a request, though it might be too forward…”

“What is it? I’m sure I’ll be able to fulfil it.”

“I had a chance to dance with our classmates and other people from different houses, but I haven’t danced with you. Ashe, can I dance with you? That is, if you don’t mind.”

Ashe’s brain short circuited at the mention of the question. He may have daydreamed about this moment happening, but he never thought it would come true. He was at a loss for words as he stared at Dedue and tried to think of something to say. He came back when saw the saddness in Dedue’s eyes before they returned to his passive look.

“My apologies I…”

“No, wait! I want to dance!” Ashe shouted. His stomach twisted when he saw the flash of uncertainty on Dedue’s face. 

“Are you sure? I can understand if you would like to dance with someone else.”

“I’m sure, I would like to dance with you. Um, did you want to do it out here?”

“I have somewhere a little more private in mind.”

*~*~*

Dedue led Ashe over to an empty room that was close enough to the ballroom that they could listen to the music. Ashe couldn’t believe it, he was going to a private room with Dedue, his heart was beating so hard in his chest he worried he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. He swallowed when Dedue closed the door behind him then walked over to the middle of the room. Dedue held out his hand with a small smile on his lips. Ashe walked over to him and slowly took the larger, warmer hand in his smaller one. He knew his cheeks were red, though he felt better when he saw the brushing of red on Dedue’s cheeks. 

“Ready?” Dedue asked when the orchestra in the ballroom started up again.

Ashe nodded. “Yes.” 

Dedue slowly started to dance with him being mindful to not step on Ashe’s feet. Ashe doesn’t remember moving his feet or the way he followed each step, but he was able to keep up with Dedue. He stared at Dedue’s chest as his mind caught up with what was going on. They were dancing in a private room with the moonlight coming in through the windows. It was better than Ashe could have imagined.

“...Do you have to get back to Dimitri soon?” Ashe asked after a while of quiet dancing.

Dedue shook his head. “Not right at this moment. The last time I saw him he was talking with the professor. I’ll check on him before I retire for the night. Do you have to be anywhere tonight?”

“No, I have a few chores, but I can do that in the afternoon. There’s no other place I want to be.”

“I agree.”

Ashe would become embarrassed over his confession when he’s safely in his room. It was hard for him to think about anything else when Dedue’s warmth surrounded him. Ashe closed his eyes as he leaned against Dedue and rocked with him. He didn’t want the dance to end, he wanted to stay here with Dedue for as long as he could. He didn’t have to worry about assignments or training in Dedue’s warm arms. 

Ashe didn’t want the dance to end. He could have stayed in that room with him forever. Ashe continued to enjoy Dedue’s warmth when the music stopped in the next room. He reluctantly stepped back from Dedue as he looked up at him. There were so many things he wanted to tell him, yet he couldn’t focus on one to say. How could he tell Dedue the feelings that’s lingered in his heart for so long? How could he tell him the thoughts that passed through his mind each day? Ashe opened his mouth when Dedue cleared his throat. 

“Ashe...I…may I walk you back to your room?” Dedue asked.

Ashe quickly nodded. “Yes! Yes, you can Dedue.” 

They walked back to the dormitories with red on their cheeks. Normally, their silences were comforting, however this time Ashe couldn’t help wondering what was going through Dedue’s mind. It felt like they got to his room in no time with Ashe no closer to admitting how he felt. They were in front of his door when Ashe gave him a sheepish smile. 

“Well, thank you, I had a wonderful night.”

“As did I.” Dedue looked down at his hands before he cleared his throat. “May I be a little forward again tonight?”

“Yes, what did you want?” Ashe said. He couldn’t stop the sound he made when Dedue leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. Ashe held back the urge to turn his head so he could meet Dedue’s lips instead. His whole body warmed up from the kiss as he placed his hand on his cheek with a silly grin on his face. “Dedue…”

“I do not have enough time to tell you everything I want to tell you. You deserve more than a quick word. When will you be finished with your errands tomorrow?”

“In the evening.”

“I will talk with you then. Good night Ashe.”

“Good night.” Ashe watched him walk away before he closed his door and made a beeline towards his bed. He sighed happily as he placed his hand back on his cheek again. Dedue kissed his cheek! Not to mention he wanted to talk to him tomorrow! Could his luck really be happening? Could it be true? Ashe hummed while he rubbed his cheek. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow! He knew it would be a good day.

*~*~*

The following evening he did meet Dedue to talk and they agreed to take things slow. Still, Dedue liked him the same way, that was enough to help him get through the day. Every time they held hands or ate a meal together warmed Ashe’s heart so much. He remembered the first time they kissed in the greenhouse at the end of a long day. The way Dedue carefully wrapped his arms around his waist as Ashe’s fingers slipped into his soft hair was something he wouldn’t forget. He didn’t realize they spent so much time in the greenhouse, until he saw the sun set through the windows. 

“Oh no, we should probably get to the dining hall soon.” Ashe said.

Dedue nodded. “You’re right. I wouldn’t want anyone to go looking for us.” He knew Slyvain wouldn’t stop with the jokes if he found them. They shared one more kiss before they left the greenhouse. Ashe only wished these happy times lasted much longer than they did. It seemed that after the ball so many things started happening at once. Things were starting to change around the monastery from the intensity in their missions to Dimitri coming to class with bags under his eyes. Ashe listened and tried to offer solutions when Dedue came to him about his worries over Dimitri. Ashe could understand since it looked like Dimitri looked worse for wear with every passing day. 

Their time together started to dwindle down when their duties increased. They would try to eat a meal with each other or steal a kiss before they went to sleep every night. When the day the mission arrived to go to the holy tomb Ashe was excited to see the holy place, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of something happening. Something that would change their easy going life at the monastery. 

He hated when his feeling came true. 

Suddenly he went from being a student to being a soldier ready to defend his home from his former classmates. He had his bow ready even if he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking over having to use his bow in combat. Ashe wasn’t able to meet with Dedue leading up to the battle since he had to meet with the other archers to discuss their battle plans. He managed to catch Dedue’s eye when they were on their way to the battlefield. Dedue looked up from adjusting his gauntlets to smile at him. The look on his face worried Ashe, but in that moment he smiled back. At least they were able to share a moment before they joined their classmates on the battlefield. 

After word got out that they lost their professor everything spiraled down further from there. Edelgard declared war, Dimitri responded to it, and his friends returned home to help their families defend their territories. On the day Ashe had to leave he looked everywhere for Dedue so he could say goodbye, but he couldn’t find him. He knew Dimitri was set to leave that day too, but he didn’t see them. He wasn’t able to look anymore when his ship came for him, ready to carry him back home. 

He only hoped that one day he would see him again. 

*~*~*

It would be five years, until Ashe returned to join his friends at Garrec Mach. Five years of fighting, defending, and honing his skills to push back the empire. When he heard the rumor that their beloved professor had returned he rushed to be with his friends. After the dust from the battle cleared Ashe looked for Dedue. He knew Dedue was strong enough to join them again, right? However, his hopes were dashed when he heard that Dedue didn’t make it after he saved Dimitri. 

Ashe walked through the ruins of the monastery in a daze. After seeing their friends come back he was sure that someone as strong as Dedue would be among them, yet he was gone. He was glad that he saved Dimitri from execution, he was relieved when the newspapers reported the prince missing instead of dead, it didn’t stop his heart from hurting over the fact that Dedue was gone. He didn’t know when he walked into the greenhouse, until the familiar smell of flowers hit his nose. A place where they spent so much time together, where they share their first kiss, now was memories. The greenhouse didn’t suffer a lot of damage, though he couldn’t stay there for long. He walked around for a bit, until he ended up in the cathedral. The once beautiful altar may have been a pile of rubble now it still held the same calming atmosphere that he remembered as a student. 

Ashe took a seat in one of the pews, put his hands together, and prayed that Dedue would make his way back to them one day. It may have been a selfish request, but if their professor managed to come back then it wouldn’t be so silly to wish the same for Dedue. He didn’t know how long he prayed before he grabbed something to eat and returned to their old dorms to sleep. Ashe walked up to his old room when he turned towards Dedue’s room instead. He walked inside and looked around. His old living space was very neat, there were some things he left behind mostly books and a few pages of notes. It was just like Dedue to keep a log on the plants and their progress. It helped ease the ache in Ashe’s heart to read the familiar neat handwriting. He placed the notes on the desk on his way to Dedue’s bed. Ashe took off his boots before he curled up on the sheets and prayed to the goddess again.

_ Please, please, let him return to me. _

Ashe closed his eyes as he fell asleep with memories of the ball replaying in his mind. 

He hoped the goddess heard his prayer.


End file.
